Exposed
by isabella.veras.9
Summary: When Alice's father is asked by Klaus in Mystic Falls to fulfill a mission, he moved with Alice to the small town, but with the failure of the mission and the death of his father, Alice is hosted by the Original family, whose life will turn upside down with his coming. Mainly Kol, he had never felt so exposed.
1. As it all started

A/N: Hey, uh... I'm not sure what to say... so, uh, this is my first fanfiction in English, so, I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes...

**As it all started**

I look through the plan's window and I sigh deeply. My father and I were leaving the wonders of Australia because of his god damned job. I was leaving a whole life thoroughly planned behind. And I guess I can say it's my entire fault… I mean, I can help he's always looking after me. He said this job will be good, for both of us.  
He had been doing business for a while with a man, Klaus is his name I guess, in Mystic Falls, Georgia, in the U.S.A. And I've told myself so many times that never take live with American, fake boobs and stuff to the core and with a pathetic sense of humor, I was halfway to hell.  
All of the voices inside my head fall apart when the plane starts to shake violently and some passengers start screaming hysterically.  
These first-time travelers… Okay, I just don't believe I said such a stupid phrase.  
I'm used to travel because my father and I often move, I mean, my father often moves and makes sure to drag me with him. A few years ago, I think he just gave up. We spent three years in Australia and had the stupid hope that everything was over and we could live in peace and finally start living for real…  
He says I get attached too easily and that will sure guarantee tears and pain in the future. He acts like he's gotten rid of any kind of feelings/emotion human kind carries. His face has wrinkles already and he always looks too tired.  
I think this is the part where I fall asleep crying on the airplane seat, complaining that I'm not the life I wanted, but not usually follow itineraries . And no, this is not my best mood or the normal one. You know how PMS works (Pray (for) Mercy _Sempre_)  
I was born in a small village in France and grew up around the world, which is really cool because I can be myself in five languages .  
I have many names, it always seems like I'm always on the run, which gave me almost seventeen different identities, but what I liked most was Alice, the name my mother gave me supposedly.  
I'm seventeen, I'm a senior in high school, but I study at home most of the time, when we spend a lot of time somewhere I'm allowed to attend school.  
Sometimes I think we're getting away with something, but we never talked about it .

And I should already be talking about for a long time because the plane is already landing. And we'll be on our "new home" soon.  
We landed and went to a taxi. The town is small, but very rich in monuments and gardens.  
My dad and I arrived at a modest apartment, and I go to the bathroom while he probably should eat something and go someplace later.  
I let the water wash all my worries, at least for today, jump into comfortable pajamas and try to make something edible, it seems that the place has been prepared for our visit; assorted cookies and food are in the cupboards and refrigerator. I prepare a lasagna and put it in the oven, turn on the timer and went to watch TV.

I'm almost falling asleep when a sound indicates that the dish is ready , I take it out from the oven and serve me, being interrupted by someone who, by the bathroom door, asks me to save him some lasagna .  
I eat quietly and dad just joined me. After the tray is empty, he's saying goodbye again, which I answer with a whisper " Take care, see you later " while I wash the dishes . And with that I'm alone with the guy from the newspaper of eight, wondering what he should be doing .

And after realizing I'm falling asleep again, I turn off the TV and set me on the first bed I see, letting the fatigue take over me completely.

~ # ~

P.O.V Bill

You must be wondering . No, wait a second…

... Klaus has a friend?

Say we have a lot in common, we value family above all and he promised to protect mine.  
And when he needed to find the dagger Kol'd thrown in the Indian Ocean, I was in Australia, which improved things a bit, but until we found it, it took a little more time than expected , which was detrimental to Alice, she clung to other classmates and it was too hard to say goodbye when the time came .  
After a long exchange of messages and many thanks I have to go back to the mansion Mikaelson and deliver the dagger to Klaus.  
But today I feel energetic and wonder if there is anything else I can do.  
I get an address where Kol is .

" Can you ? " - The message asks me

" Let me " - is my answer

I'm too distracted , which can increase highly the mortality risks in the "mission " ...

But I'll win points with him, and who knows if then I can make things right to Alice for letting her friends ... A vacation in the Caribbean maybe ... Klaus has some contacts there.

Inside the bar the address that Klaus sent me it's one more "job" I'm doing for him and another night when my heart aches, realizing that I may not see my daughter grow up, get married, maybe I won't get to be a grandfather, or go home if a single thing goes wrong.  
There is only a young man, surrounded by bodies , ending up at the small bar .  
My heart races, because I'll never get used to the adrenaline of facing something infinitely stronger than you. It is the first "mission" I'll do face to face ...  
I sit on a bench and grab a bottle.  
" Drowning the sorrows? " - He asks  
" Just trying to forget " - say taking a few sips of bourbon - what a terrible choice that will reflect on my reflections in fighting.  
" Then just do it" - he said looking into my eyes deeply.  
I have to pretend that he could compel me but the taste of my blood will soon betray me.  
When he gets close enough try to use the dagger, but my aim is no longer the same, and it settles on his shoulder and then I see myself giving goodbye to any chance of coming home tonight as I feel a sharp pain in the neck and everything goes dark

~ # ~


	2. Meet The Mikaelsons

A/N: Hey, thanks for th views and follows :)

**Meet The Mikaelsons**

I wake up lost in time and space and in my own thoughts. The sun no longer hits my face, the bed is not so small, my father no longer woke me with a kiss on the forehead.

Get up quickly and I realize that a buzzer's beeping repeatedly.

"What the hell ...?" – I get up growling until I reach the peephole in the door of the apartment. I see someone who looks familiar: blonde hair - brownish, and deep green eyes and a morose smile.

I open the door. ( idiot I know but for some reason I felt I could trust him , which makes me even more stupid decision ... This is me sleep-walking in the morning . )

"Who are you?" - Wonder staring at the green expanse.

" . Nicklaus Michelson The years have made you much good if I may say , Alice . "- He answers staring at me in a way that makes me blush .

"Where is my father? "

"He's not here?" – He asked in surprise, eyes blazing

"He went out last night and so far has not returned." - My voice shows a mixture of fear and worry.

He takes a deep breath, puts his hand on his forehead and messes his hair nervously.

"Listen to me, Alice, you simply can't, under any circumstances leave this apartment until I get back and do not open the door to anyone. Understand? "

"Yes, I do. If I may ask, what do you think that's happened to my father? "

"My expectations will not ever please you, that I assure you . My younger brother is loose and ... "- He swallows. - "Let's just hope that he's okay."

He walks to the elevator and leaves with a nod and a "take care ".

I get in and close the door, placing the largest number of locks and padlocks in a hope that it's going to prove itself false. I know that if my father was dead, the number of locks and padlocks wouldn't make any difference.  
From the few advices that came into my mind, look all over the house for vervain, I did not get any great results. I find myself thinking about the possible hideouts for the herb. I conclude that he would never leave us exposed to danger like that, the water should have vervain. I was dragged from my thoughts when someone broke in through the door. I hide myself in the cookie cupboard, but I doubt it's useful or that whoever got in didn't see me.

From the slots of the cabinet I can see a brown haired young man who looks extremely snobby enter the apartment with a body in his arms. An involuntary sob escapes my lips, when I realize that it is the body of my father.

The body is on the floor and so is a gaping closet and an eerily pale girl (that would be me).

"Look what we have here ..." - He says analyzing my body in a way totally "non - Puritan"

I was right about snob, as far as I can tell, but I also feel pride in his gestures . I'm shaking from head to toe and I have no idea what to do.

"Don't be afraid, I don't mean to hurt you, darling."

Why do I sense that it lacks a "still" in that sentence? And, God, I was right.

"This won't hurt and you will not make any sound." - He said looking into my eyes. And for a moment I wonder what the hell he's talking about until you feel a sharp stab in the neck.

"Oh, damn it! What the hell you think you're doing?! Get your damn hands off me! "

"I think you're the first to say this and I have to admit that my ego now's deeply hurt." – He says first surprised and then pretending to be offended, without giving up his bastard smile.

"You should do what she says." - Says a third voice. I turn in the direction of what hours ago was a door and see a Klaus possessed by anger.

"Any idea why she can't be compelled?"

"Any idea of memory? You asked the same question a few hundred years ago. Let go of her. Now."

"Maybe my memory is impaired after decades in a coffin! Let go of her? Why should I? You'll stab me in the back again, brother? Or will just send one of his useless minions to do it? "

How dare he say that of my dad? And in what appeared to be an outbreak of courage I give you a kick in the groin, causing him to let go of me.

"Spare me the argument ' man to man ' and hurry up, I'm bored. " - Says someone from the ex-door (should she rest in peace) a blonde with green eyes like Klaus .

"Rebekah ! Show some feeling sign, the girl's father is dead. "- Klaus rebukes

"Oh, shut up! If I suffered for every damn person who dies I would be completely out of my mind. " – The blonde replied

"Not far from there, sis." - Kol says

I was deep in my thoughts until Klaus touched my arm .

"Your father was a great friend and I am sorry for his death. Promised I'd take care of you if anything happened, so from now you will live with us. Tomorrow we will have a decent funeral for your father."

"Thank you. "

"Pack your things . We'll be out there waiting for you. "

~ # ~

Klaus, Rebekah and Kol are sitting on the couch , waiting for Alice .

"It took time to finally find your precious dagger, brother?" - Kol questions.

" Don't you dare to start, Kol . " - Says Rebekah filing her nails

" Don't be ridiculous , I love your creative hiding places are just badly made copies of my own " - Klaus replied - " and you had much less time to hide it . " - An asshole smile assumed his face. "

"And you mark my words, brother. I WILL find it, when I do , you will be resting in a coffin to stop being so ridiculously dumb . "

"If Elijah were here ..."

"But he is not, is he little sister?"

"You're right; he should probably be in a basement resting on a damn box."

"Why don't you go upstairs to help Alice with bags, Bekah? I really think she would like your help."

"Whatever" – She replies with anger rising.

Alice P.O.V

After taking a bath, I go back to the room to finish packing your bags to find the girly blonde Mikaelson sitting on my bed, admiring an old sweatshirt GAP.

"What kind of outfit is this? " - She questions

"It's a sweatshirt. I guess I could say we wear it on cold days. "

"It's horrible" - said throwing it in bed with disgusted face

I laugh humorlessly.

"But it is very comfortable. Want to try it on? "

"Okay, we'll see how this despicable piece is." - She says smiling and I roll my eyes

When she left the bathroom with her sweatshirt and jeans she did some little twists and turns in front of the mirror smiling.

"It seems I'm being sheltered by clouds. " - She says smiling and I smile - "But I do not like this gray color. Don't you have another one? "

"Unfortunately no. But there are other colors in stores. "

When I find myself dressed, the clothes are neatly folded and stored in the trunk . Rebekah moves into her clothes and smiling, she carries down my bags.

"Nick ! Alice can take me to buy a sweatshirt? "

Nicklaus rolls his eyes almost comically , as if to say " great, now she will have more influence over what to buy " Kol and holds a laugh .

"We can arrange that later, I think Alice is still processing the information." - He answered his sister and gives me a look that seemed to be sorry for my misfortune.

But I do not want their pity, or anyone's. Actually, despite having not forgotten what just happened, he was right: I had not had time to process and do not want to have.

I had suffered the experience once, when my best friend died, also attacked, outside of my house and the vampire threatened to kill her if I did not let him in. But I was not the owner of the house, my father was. He triggered the security systems of the house, but not before Mary had her neck broken.

The feeling was being sucked inside, but the worst was that I could not express my sorrow. Tended to keep everything for me, because I knew no comfort would bring them back. And I could not shed a tear. The sadness consumed and suffocated me.

Okay, enough of this depressing talk. I could have just summarized saying that wanted to occupy my mind and you'd have understood, but never mind.

Anyway, after all this internal conflict I did not realize they were trying to talk to me .

"Alice, are you okay ? "

"Yeah. I'm sorry, what did you say ? "

"I was saying that **if you want to, ** you and Bekah can visit the nearest GAP after the funeral . "

" It does not matter to me at all. "

" So let's do it today! " - Exclaims lively Rebekah pulling me by the arm – " Nick can drive us there."

" I'm sorry, Bekah , but I have to take care of some arrangements " – He gives me a sad look - . " And get Elijah at the airport in a few minutes"

Rebekah made a face, but her face lit up upon hearing the words "get Elijah "

"He's coming!? Finally! Thought he had fallen in love with some American girl and would never come home again. "

Klaus rolls his eyes with it, but then a bastard smile tugged on his face

" Kol can take you ... " - Paused , his face became rigid - " HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY , . .BROTHAH ! " – He explodes.

"Wait a minute, darling." - He says staying on top of the woman who he was making out with and compelled her - "I what?" – He replied.

"You will be kind enough to take them to the store, won't you?"

"But I already told you that the attendant at the Victoria 's Secret resigned after that time, Bekah . " - He pauses and looks at me malicious - "But I bet if you want I can help you pick some models. "

A blushing Rebekah being seen by a nervous Klaus said:

" No, you idiot, she will help me choose a sweatshirt , right? "

"Sure." – I miling reply - ". And Kol, I unfortunately will have to recline but I think whoever's lying on the couch would love to. "

He smiles convinced and drove over to the couch, whispering something in the ear of the woman who came out swinging smiling and waving at him .

"Shall we go then ? "

Kol led us to a black Ferrari, Klaus follow us and deliver the keys to Kol, letting out a threat nor silent .

" If there is a scratch or even injury, I will dismiss the whole sermon Elijah and you back to the coffin . "

It was a threat of double meaning, I did not know there was talk of the car or me .

Kol cynical smiles

"I got it, Nick."

"Stop being so overprotective, you will go crazy and you'll take Alice along with you! " - Rebekah snorts.

Yeah, they were talking about me.

" Hey , I 'm here . " – I say waving.

They ignore me.

Klaus crack teeth and faces Kol .

"I see that a few decades in the coffin extinguished not only your memory but your manners as well." – He says opening the car door for her sister

Kol rolls his eyes and opened the door for me, taking my hand to help me up - which was unnecessary because I know climb into a car - .

"Thank you." - I say and he smiles

"Anytime, darling." - Replied in the same tone in which he had spoken to the woman -who-I-don't- know-the-name-and-which-was-being-crushed-by-him-in-the-couch.

"Do not call me darling. " - I reply

"As you wish, darling." – He responds entering the car.

Klaus waved at us and Kol triggers to run the car.

I told you I get nervous when people run?

No? Well, I do and I already starting to get dizzy.

"Damn." - Quietly whisper - "Kol, run a little less please?"

He rolls his eyes.

"You are afraid to suffer an accident, darling? Your lack of confidence in me really hurts, you know? . " – He says lifting a hand to his chest, implying he had became offended .

"Both hands on the wheel, idiot, I'll smudge my makeup . " - Rebekah said as she struggled to work around the eyes with an eyeliner . - "And if you hit the car Nick will kill you . "

"I think you do not need to worry, sister, we've arrived . " – He brakes the car making Rebekah scratch her cheek.

"YOU BLODDY IDIOT!" – She screams.

"Not a very appropriate place to do your makeup, little sister. "

"I'll show you the place to go makeup." – She says threatening

I'm walking toward the store, and I stop along the way when I realize there's no sign of them following me. Suddenly by my side I find a Rebekah laughing out loud and a Kol - or should I say Koala? – His eyes with a overly dark black eyeliner and some blurred blood red lipstick marks near his mouth.

When we were getting close the store, I coughed slightly . Rebekah entered and Kol comes after her with a black hood and head down.

We entered the GAP and Rebekah gives a lively little scream when she sees a shelf where hung sweatshirts in all colors.

A dark haired and tall man with gray eyes came to meet us.

"Good afternoon, may I help you ? "

"Yes, please." - Rebekah replied smiling. - "Where is the fitting room ? "

" Those cabins over there. " - he pointed out - " Miss ... ? "

" Rebekah ... "

"Black "- interrupts Kol hoarsely pretending to look some jackets.

I arrested a scandalous laugh pretending to look at the mannequins.

Rebekah gives him a menacing look and a rapid movement tore the hood of Kol, which by (bad) luck the clerk did not see.

"Mikaelson. Rebekah Mikaelson."

"My name's Sebastian. If you need anything else I'll be here. "- Says with a bastard smile that was a near- perfect copy of Kol's .

Rebekah just smiled and waddled out with an armload of clothes into the dressing room.

"Excuse me, Sebastian, right? Could please you tell me where the bathroom is? "- I ask him.

"Sure, it's right next to that orange shelf." – He points out.

"Thank you." – I answer smiling and I head to the bathroom, until a hand holds back my arm.


	3. The Bathroom Agreement

A/N: Hey people :)

**The Bathroom Agreement**

"Alice!" – calls Kol hopelessly turned into the direction of one of the big colorful shelves.  
" What now?" – I answer angrily  
" I promise you. I promise you that all this "Darling" thing Will be long gone if you help me taking this god damned makeup from my _jeune & belle_ face."  
I sigh deeply.  
" What the hell is your sister going to think when she sees me in the bathroom with you? "  
" Well… It doesn't necessarily need to remain in the thinking base." – he says pushing me against the shelf  
" Ew! Shut up!"  
" Damn it. Just let go of me before I change my mind."  
" About the bathroom idea or the get this god damned thing of my _jeune & belle_ face idea."  
I roll my eyes.  
I take a deep breath and open my eyes, getting scared of his frightening proximity.  
" C'mon I've got these cleaning tapes in my bag. " – I finally say and he smiles.  
I walk towards the ladies' room with Kol, who's holding my arm (don't know why). I open up the door and miss I'm-making-out-in-the-couch-and-don't-give-a-damn-about-it was just getting out of one of the boxes. She was surprised when she saw Kol in all that ladylike _persona._  
" Damn it." – he said doing a face palm. – "Darling, forget all this damned situation, would you?"  
He sighs messing with his hair nervously  
"Just get the hell out of here, right? " – I say  
She nods and gets away.  
And yeah, I know it sounded like those girls who want to have a single point of privacy on hot bathroom sex, and I just wanted us to get straight clear in this: I'm not, nor gonna be one of them.  
Kol doesn't seem to get that.  
" Jealousy, darling?"  
I roll my eyes.  
I just realize he's taller than me. I keep staring at him, trying not to laugh and, at the sam time, to come up with something that'll get us the same size.  
" If you wanted a moment alone with me you should have just asked, you know."  
" Would you do us both a favor and shut the hell up? Trying to work around here."  
" As you wish, sweetheart."  
I look straight into his eyes as serious as the situation allows me to be.  
" Okay. Mouth's as shut as gravestone."  
" Hum… could you get a little bit down? I can't reach your face."  
" You know, there're lots of funny ways to get us the same size." – he says sitting over the sink and hitting the space by his side suggestively.  
"The bench over there could as easily done it, BUT, if you insist." – I reply using his help to get up there.  
" Close your eyes shut, would you?"  
" And why is that, dearie?"  
"Unless you want your eyes to burn like a thousand suns." – I answer smiling.  
After I take all the piece of art out of his face and asked him to wash it, we left the bathroom to find an empty and silent shop with nothing but some weird sounds coming out of one of the fitting rooms..  
" Rebekah?" – I call out..  
" BEKAH, CAN YOU PLEASE STOP MAKING OUT WITH THE ATENDANT AND HURRY THE HELL UP? I DON'T HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD." – Kol yells.  
Some minutes later, the salesman gets out of one of the fitting rooms with a messed hair and a ripped up T-shirt and soon enough I hear Rebekah's voice.  
" Alice? You there?"  
" Yeah?"  
" Could you help me with the choosing part?"

~#~

Half an hour later we get out of the shop with Kol, Who is carrying some bags. I just got myself one more sweatshirt too.  
Then we go lunching, at least I go lunching, Kol and Rebekah are kinda busy with the waitresses and waiters to be exact.  
I enjoy my French-fries, juice and salad watching the giant TV in the restaurant.  
A thing or two about me: I don't like hamburgers or any gasified drinks.  
Judge me.

When we get back to the Mikaelson's Mansion, what took more time than expected because Rebekah wanted to stop by Gucci and Victoria's Secret (and yeah, the salesman did quit the job, and now there's a muscle-no-brain guy named Alejandro).  
Standing up next to the couch, where Klaus lays lazily, there's a tall brown haired man, who appears to look a little bit older than Klaus. They were talking and laughing at something when Kol opened the door.  
" We're home!" – Rebekah announces – "Elijah!" – she screams happily while she runs into his arms.  
" Nick." – Kol sighs throwing all the bags at the floor – " Rebekah blew your card again. Just thought you should know." – He says throwing himself into the couch, trying to get me onto his lap by pushing me by the arm. The result is, I'm lying, against my will I should say, in the couch, my head resting on his chest.  
" Did you have fun?" – Klaus asked while he was holding a glass of what seemed to be blood.  
" Yeah." – I say smiling - "But next time don't you dare making me waste my cleaning tapes to clean your face. You hear me?" – I tell Kol  
"To clean my _jeune & belle_ face, you mean." – He says with the bastard smile in his face – "Speaking of it, I got you more cleaning tapes. Who knows when they can be handy"  
"You must be Alice, I presume." – Says Elijah.- " It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm sorry about your father's death, and my deepest feelings about my brother's involvement."  
I stand up, after a lot of struggling to give Elijah a proper hand-shake.  
" It's nice to meet you, too. Oh, about that, uh, I'm not usually rancorous." – I reply .

Later, after ordering some Chinese food, taking one hell of a shower, finish unpacking and all those hygiene stuff, I just throw myself in bed.  
My room is just gigantic, its walls have this old cream color and there's a crystal lamp that shines brighter with the Sun, turning the once lifeless crystals into colorful drops of light. It's in front of Klaus's room and between Rebekah's and Elijah's. Kol's room is in the end f the hall if you're really asking. Not that I've ever gone there but he's made his taste for nocturne visits quite clear to me, not that I'm interested anyway.  
Once I'm in bed, I Just let myself fall apart. Everything just comes at once, like the weight of the world in my shoulders.  
I'm not some naïve child who puts all the guilt into Kol and cries until I might dry out of tears.. Obviously I'm mad at him, of course I am, he killed someone I loved and you have no idea how is it to use the past tense on this situation. But if it is from the true nature of the vampires to kill, don't they get to feel any guilt? Any pity? Any regret?  
Kol hadn't apologized with me and I know I'm so stupid for hoping that he'd ever say so. I heard about this humanity switch in the vampires and I knew that deep down they did care about the simplest things of life, but they were too proud to show they were anything like the human beings.  
The show must go on.

Dad always taught me not to care too deeply for anyone. I'm not saying that seeing him only for "good mornings" and "good nights" and some free afternoons makes this any less painful. I never got used to any hugs or I love yous, and that was moving through my heart repeatedly.

~#~

I wake earlier than expected, it must be seven in the morning or so, I brush my teeth and wash my face.  
I go downstairs and stop by the last step; it should have a map for this house. I'm so lost.  
I look through the giant hallway.  
" Dreamed about me?" – says a shirtless Kol in old ripped up jeans.  
"It's been a long time since I had any nightmares, sorry."  
" Ouch, someone is moody today."  
" Argh, I'm not wasting my breath with you."  
" Like this?" – he says getting closer  
I do a face palm. I'm ready to go to wherever it is as far from him as possible.  
Still, I don't know where the kitchen is.  
" Hey, do you know wher..." – I stop talking when I realize I'm talking to the wind.  
" Damn it." – I swear when I was ready to go look around the house until I found thee damn kitchen when I feel someone's breath in my neck."  
" Have I told you the nasty ones are the best?" – Kol whispers.  
" First of all: Damn it! You scared the hell of me! And second of all can you tell me where the hell is the kitchen or get the hell away from here."  
" Never thought I could meet someone who can say "hell" as you do. It touches my heart, deeply, Darling."  
" I thought, just thought that according to The Bathroom Agreement you were not supposed to call me like that."  
" A Bathroom agreement. Wow, never thought you were in this stage of the relationship." – says a smiling Klaus stepping downstairs.  
" What the hell..?" – I'm interrupted by Kol's hand in my mouth.  
" Shut up, Nick! She's not ready to assume it yet, got to have patience, brother." – whispers Kol not that low. – " Oops, I think she just heard us."  
I roll my eyes and bite his hand.  
" Ouch."  
" Well... I'm going to let you, little crows, alone to make it out."  
" Little crows?"  
" Yeah, lovebirds is so cliché." – He replies walking out of the house.  
" Argh! "  
" Oh, you were asking where's the kitchen. That way, darling." – Rebekah points out from the stairs and she walks out too.  
" Well... it seems like it's Just the two of us…" – says Kol maliciously.  
" Not quite yet, brother, just wait for me." – says Elijah walking fast through the front door.  
Kol harrumphed  
" As I was saying before being so nastily interrupted, darling, it seems like it's Just the two of us." – He says repeating the malicious smile.  
" So...?"  
" There's no more reason to fight it, when it's just you and me."  
And with that I'm laughing.  
" I'm sorry, I don't know what the hell are you talking about. All I know is I'm hungry, and with or without your excuse, I'm leaving for the kitchen."  
" That's far too impressive. I'm hungry too. Are you offering?"  
" Not even over my dead body, but thanks."  
I'm leaving but he's holding my arm as the men in the romantic movies do when they're performing the "let-me-explain" kind of scene.  
" What now?"  
" I heard you last night."  
" Then we're almost even, I know I'll hear you and your whatever you call them for many nights."  
" If you do not want to go to the funeral, you can just tell Nick."  
" Who the hell told you…"  
" I can see it in your eyes."  
" Yeah, I'm done. This is the way too romantic for me, I've seen this scene in the movies and I'm so not kissing you."  
He rolls his eyes as if he was saying something about th masculine universe about how to " how to conquer a woman."  
" I know you're waiting for it.  
I try to interrupt him without success.  
" but that's not my point." – he says like the kindergarten teachers who children ask to go to the bathroom and she does this "wait a minute" sign with the hand – " Would you lik to travel with me?"  
What the hell is he talking about?  
" Wait a second. You... and me... in a roadtrip... inside the same car?" – I ask as if I was thinking in th possibility.  
" AREN'T YOU AFRAID OF DEATH, MAN?"  
" TECNICLY, darling, I'm very dead myself."De que diabos ele está falando?  
" _Pardon, monsieur*_ Mikaelson, I completely forgot I was talking to a mad vampire."  
" Who do you think you're talking to?" – he says raising the tone of his voice. – "You see, Nick may have forbidden me of touching you but…"  
" But what? Please! Spare me of this misery, I'm hungry." – I say walking towards th kitchen.

I go upstairs again to get my Nicholas Sparks book. I'm reading The Notebook from th vry first time, sitting in the living room's couch.  
" What's that you're reading?" – a Kol shirtless in a towel (God-knows-why) asks.  
I just lifted the book up my head so then he could read it.  
" Can't read it from here, darling."  
" I didn't even know Koalas knew how to read."  
"Ouch, such a nasty sense of humor she has, I bet a bath would resolve it "  
" Oh, go the he.."  
" Have you decided about the trip?"  
" I can't..." – he interrupts me as always when Klaus gets through thee front door BUT, the full phrase would be "I can't imagine myself traveling with you not even if the hell freezes over."  
" Live without me? Ow, see Nick, I told you I could conquer her."  
" Can't imagine a happier couple." – says Rebekah going upstairs.  
Klaus harrumphed.  
" Alice, we already took care of th funeral, it should happn in a few hours."  
" Can I take her out to buy a dress?"  
" But I already hav..." – he covers my mouth with his hand.  
" See the anxiety the hormones cause!? It's so damn exciting!" – he says.  
"Thought after all these year with lords should teach you how to treat woman, brother."  
" Aren't you excited, darling?"  
I bite his hand and he glances at me with a murderer look and Klaus just laughs.  
" Well, if he does anything against your will, Just scream, Everybody's upstairs. I've got business to do." – he says and leavs the living room.  
After making sure the door has closed, Kol takes his hand out of my mouth and I could see my teeth marks slowly disappearing .  
" Uuh, such a wild girl."  
" Just shut up." – I say rolling my eyes and snapping him.  
Why did I snap him?  
Why the hell fif I snap him?  
Why God? Why!?.  
I snapped  
His hand  
Which was holding the towel  
Which made him let go of the towel.  
I just have time to cover my eyes. He's Just too close.  
" You see, darling, thousands of women would kill to have a chance like that."  
" A chance to what if you mind me asking?"  
" You know very well what I'm talking about."

"I think you switched the terms you know." – I say looking at his face (and at his face only, you perv!) – You see, I don't give a damn about it." – I complete the sentence running my fingers through his chest."  
I am just leaving the living-room when he holds my arm.  
" You are really leaving me like this, darling?"  
"I'm pretty sure am, you can call whoever you like, darling."  
" But I'm pretty sure I don't hav your number, darling."  
" Don't you dare acting like I'm your one and only, darling."  
"Jealousy, darling?"  
" You just broke my heart, darling." – I say sarcastic.  
" CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST STOP THIS DAMN "DARLING" THING? GET A ROOM!"  
" My room has sound proof walls." – he says raising his eyebrows.  
And that's the time I pick to get the hell out of here with style.  
~#~


	4. Drama Sweet Drama

**A/N: Hey, did you guys see the Klaroline scene? I didn't like it, as someone has said in a Klaroline fanfiction I read: it seems like Julie just did it because a lot of people were putting a lot of pressure on her, what about the whole "I intend to be your last", all the blood sharing and all the " Maybe one day you let me."/" I fancy you"s? Where the hell did that go? I don't know, I was really mad at Caroline, I mean, she was through all the TV show judging everyone and now, she gets to say the " Only if you leave " stuff to KIaus as if it were their dirty little secret? I hope she goes after them in TO, I really do.  
Anyway, I'm thinking about including some music, like a soundtrack for the fanfic, care to review telling me what you think (;  
XOXO  
**  
**Drama sweet drama.**

I decide to sleep.  
I guess that's what most people, who have absolutely nothing to do, do.  
And I try, I really do, until I face Kol sitting in my bed whn I get out of the bathroom. He just throws me in bed. Yeah, I know this phrase got a little bit (just a little bit) weird.  
Anyway, yeah, I'm in bed and he's all over me.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" – I ask.  
" You've got a funeral to get ready to, you know?"  
Damn it. I completely forgot about the funeral.  
" Thanks, that just explains a lot. Now, if you please, would you get OFF me?"  
" You just don't seem to be the dominatrix kind."  
"Really? What makes you think that?"  
" Your insecurity when you tried to seduce me earlier."  
I laugh humorlessly.  
" I wasn't trying to seduce you."  
" Oh, please, darling. I'm so not falling for that."  
And then he started to say something like "it took two bloddy cold showers." While he was holding both of my arms.  
" Sorry, uh. I don't understand why you haven't gotten off me yet."  
" As you wish, darling. " – he said getting off me.  
I sigh.  
" I still have hope you won't take so long to get ready... Oh, and do me a favor. Lock the damn door, would you? " - he says before leaving.  
I give up trying to understand what on earth just happened.

~#~

I put on a black lacy dress and go downstairs.  
Klaus takes my arm to take me into the car.  
Kol is making some weird moves like a … uh…  
I don't know, a snake?  
Yeah, a snake. Trying to make a decent not in his tie.  
" Can any charitable soul help me to fix this damn tie? " – he asks.  
You see, I was by his side in the car so, obviously I was the charitable soul he was talking about. Sure Elijah can do some ninja moves and do the job but that'd be a little more complicated and, thanks to my dad and all his social life, fixing ties is one of my specialities.  
Anyway, I sigh and start untying the nots he had done, the tie seemed a braid like that.  
Some time later I finish fixing the god-damned tie and trust me, it was a perfect not. I sigh again and I realize he's been staring at the neckline of my dress.  
" You know, my head's up here, darling."  
He opened his mouth to answer when Rebekah started screaming, making Klaus and even Elijah hold up a laugh.  
" DON'T YOU DARE STARTING WITH THIS "DARLING" THING AGAIN! "  
Then the car was in dead silence.  
Don't you ever dare underestimating the power of a angry ex-cheerleader.

~#~

When we arrived at the cemetery, several people in black – Seriously, Alice? I thought they were on their pink bikinis – had their eyes on the dead man who was inside an open wood coffin.  
I stare at the body, his eyes open wide, he seemed worried, as if he was wondering " what now? ".  
I blink and realize that tears are running down all over my face, like a waterfall. One of the worst feelings in the world is to cry in front of strangers. You feel vulnerable and exposed.  
Klaus did not call any religious leader, it seems more like a depressive party in here, where people cry instead of laughing and drinking their sorry souls off.  
Friends say some words and I cannot count how many times I've heard "I'm sorry " today. I just nod at them all and do my best to keep my eyes in the ground.  
Klaus says some words.  
Elikah says some words.  
Even Rebekah says some words.  
Kol's nowhere to be seen.  
My turn comes, I stand by the microphone and nothing comes out of my mouth.  
I just run into the Forest as fast as I can.

Klaus tries to go after her, but Elijah stops him.  
" She needs some time alone, Nicklaus."  
Rebekah looks at Alice running through the woods as if a distant memory were playing in front of her very eyes in a flashback.  
Kol, who was standing by the grave, hidden in the middle of them all doesn't try at all, he goes after her in the moment she desapears into the woods.

~#~

Now it's raining, it really seems like some drama movie scene (but it all fixes in the kissing in the rain as well, if you're asking). She goes deeper and deeper into the forest, she doesn't seem to mind whatever is out there in the rain.  
Her hair is all over her face, she throws it back violently. Anyhow she can't see things well, everything's blurry. But she doesn't care.  
She just wants to be alone.  
Kol is staring at her from his own spot.  
A "safe distance " he would say.  
He dosn't get the cristal tears running down her never felt much like crying since Henrik's death.  
It's just fascinating watching how emotions make human beings so vulnerable. Her eyes bleary, desperate measures to get away, she gives various unique opportunities for anything in the forest, there are so many chances to kill her.  
It's stupid, he thinks, it's like they're all doomed, they're dying because of their own feelings.  
She hears a noise that comes from behind the trees, she turns around and then he can see her face.  
Her eyes are a blurred, although, they're not as bad as the drama queens in the movies because the makeup is waterproof. Still, her eyes are darker than usual. She's sitting by one of the trees, her clothes wt and all sticky with mud. She doesn't seem to care about it tough.  
" Just leave me alone. " – she asks in a tired and hoarse voice, sobbing a little. She seems so much older than she really is.  
Then he's thinking about all those romantic movies Rebekah spends the day watching, those where the characters always said quite the opposite of what's she's asking him now, " Never let me go." There was even a song like that, you know. But he could spend the hole day talking about the perks of having a sister eternally stuck with all that hormonal stuff.  
He just looks at her, staring as if he did not understood why she was crying, what he didn't really understood.  
" Can't you just go?" – she asks one last time, trembling, with raindrops running all over her face.

~#~

P.O.V Alice 

" Wait… weren't they supposed to hate each other?"  
" I really thought she'd be different."  
" I knew it! I knew this would happen eventually."

Most people (or the ones who can't really speak in a lower voice) must be thinking ( or talking) something like that, yeah, they're right.  
And, honestly?  
I don't think I own any explications.  
I'd be the first to need one if I did.  
I don't think we're going to turn into BFFs or The Couple OD The Year after what happened, or even tell Kol " It was a moment of weakness, it won't happen again.", as if it was something I regret doing. Let's just say it was something as a 'peace momentum', okay?  
For now.  
I'm too perplex to do or say anything now actually.  
I just let myself cry my soul out in the arms of the man who, supposedly, killed my father. I feel safe.  
Argh, why did it have to sound so stupidly romantic?

Kol prefers to act as if nothing happened.  
Oh, please! Do you really think something happened?  
Yeah, I'm done with depressive thoughts.  
" Alice, are you listening me? " – I'm out of my head, thanks to Rebekah.  
" Oh, yeah. What were you saying?"  
" I was saying we could go to the supermarket."  
" I'm in, really need to buy some stuff…"  
Then I'm back to my thoughts.  
Wait…  
A) They're vampires  
B) They feed on blood which  
C) It's not found at supermarkets and anyway  
D) There's enough food for me at the house so  
E) Why the hell did they want to go to the supermarket?  
And then letter E is what got off out my mouth.  
" Why the hell do you want to go to the supermarket?"  
" Told ya she was going to ask, Bekah." – Kol says – " And darling, never accept anything she says without askig why." – He adds blinking at me.  
I roll my eyes and so does Rebekah.  
" Won't you tell her why, little sister? If you don't tell her I will."  
" Ican'tbelievehe'sgay."  
And my face is probably like " What the hell?"  
" Okay, okay, she's almost crying, I'll do it." – he harrumphs.  
" Once upon a time there was a happy Rebekah who wanted to do like the girls in the movies and eat chocolate." (Nutella, he whispers) – Rebekah glances at him and if a look could kill… - "One day," – he continues –" she wanted to take something other than chocolate with her. But the salesman was compromised with anything BUT the opposite sex. THE END",  
" He's …gay?" – I asked the obvious.  
" Pretty much yes, she wants you to confirm that."  
I get into the supermarket and get some chocolate and sanitary napkins, then I have the excuse to go to the cashier. A dark haired blue eyed man.  
" Hey. "  
" Oh, hey."  
" So…uh, you know Rebekah Mikaelson, right?" – I asked while I took the money out of the wallet.  
" The crazy blondie?"  
" I guess… well… she wanted me to ask you if you were really gay. Anyway, before you sew me or something, I've nothing against gays."  
He laughed.  
" I'm not! Did she really fall for that?"  
" Pretty much yes. So… what do you want me to tell her? "  
" Well, tell her the truth but can you do some girl talk before, you know, she's kinda sticky."  
" Okay. Thanks."  
" I'm the one who should say thank you."  
I walk into the car .  
" I thought there would be no more salesman for Bekah."  
" KOL! "  
I rolled my eyes.  
While Kol was driving us home, he was telling all the romantic affairs Rebekah had been in. When we got to the Mansion, Rebekah starts talking.  
" What did he say?"  
" Can we have this conversation in private?"  
" I KNEW this day would come! Do you have any room preference?"  
I rolls my eyes and Rebekah holds my arm

~#~

I'm sitting by Rebekah's bed.  
" From here Kol won't bother us or do gossip for Nick." – She pauses – "The walls are soundproof." – she says as if she was bragging about a big fat medal.  
" It was quite hard to sleep with all the nocturne noises " – Kol says from the door.  
" What the hell are you doing here? Get out!"  
" Just because you asked nicely, little sister."  
Rebekah rolls her eyes and closes the door.  
" So…?"  
" First I wanted you to promise me you'll not have any influence in the case he dies or gets hurt by "animal attack or something."  
" Why would I do that?"  
" He said you were "sticky". Honestly, I think he's a good person but he seems a fan of one night stands. Anyway, you're also a good person, he can b a challenge for you."  
" So, he's not gay?"  
" No."  
" Well… thanks. " – she says smiling and I leave the room.

~#~

I get to the bathroom carrying some clean clothes.  
I let myself relax under the warm water for some minutes and, once I'm done with the shower I make some instantaneous pasta (miojo).  
And when I turn to grab a plate in the cabinet I feel someone breathing on my neck and with that I almost let the plate fall.  
" Damn it, Kol! What the hell are you doing?"  
" I thought it's interesting to see you cooking, you seem younger. You're smelling good, by the way."  
" Normally that's what people say in romantic movies when they see someone sleeping." – I say ignoring the last part.  
" I haven't had this opportunity yet… And I've never tasted instantaneous pasta."  
" What?! Oh, yeah, I forgot you're not from this century… or even from this millennium."  
" Ouch."  
I smiled while I put the plate with the pasta on the table.  
" Today I'm feeling quite Christian… so, do you want some…" – I'm interrupted by him, who pulls me onto the wall.  
" What the hell are you doing?"  
" You offered." – He said and bit my neck.

~#~

I guess now it's one of those times when I tell you one of the most wonderful and memorable stories of my childhood, mind the sarcasm.  
With my father's and mine routine, it was quite difficult remembering to ingest vervain.  
When I was ten, we went to Cuba, where the doctor put vervain dispositives, which releases a quantity of vervain in our sistem when we feel threatened . There was a certain period of time to change it, but after the doctor died, he left us the equipment, which now it's lost.  
I'm well aware it'd take a bit long, then the vervain would be all over my blood  
So, who, in his/her perfect mind wouldn't feel threatened by a last million's original vampire?  
I do not scream, I do not anyone to spare him of his misery. I can see desire in his eyes that got darker, his face has changed too and it's still changing while he's realizing one of his deepest desires: to taste the unconditionally blood.  
Until the moment when…  
. I can see his "Surprise Surprise! " face. The desire in his eyes hás turned into anger.  
And trust me when I say that it's a damn interesting thing to see.  
" What the hell…?" – He says  
" And this, ladies and gentlemen, is Kol Mikaelson's face when his plans are frustrated." – I say while I get the plate and a fork and go to my bedroom.

I sit on my bed, eat the pasta and go downstairs to do the dishes and put the plate back in the cabinet.  
In my way upstairs I don't see my plastic bags in the living room's sofa, I do not remember putting them elsewhere. My mind tells me Kol had a part in it.  
When I get to my room and throw myself into bed I hit something that's definitely not my pillow. I open my eyes and I see Kol, lying beside me, his legs out of the bed, my head on his chest.  
" Round two?" – I ask raising one eyebrown.  
" It was supposed to be a play!"  
" Really? I've never seen someone sink his teeth in someone's neck in my childhood. And I just loved to play." – I answer – " I do not believe you. If you wanted blood you should have just asked."  
" And you would have said yes? I doubt it."  
" It depends on my humor."  
" I don't want to depend on your humor."  
" My cooking moments always improve my mood. Besides you'll always depend on my emotions."  
" I don't know the sort of wicthcraft you used."  
" It's called science."  
He rolls his eyes.  
" Magicians never reveal their secrets."  
" Are you calling me a witch?"  
" Maybe. You could be a sexy witch like the one in that movie."  
I roll my eyes.  
" Which movie?"  
" It's something with shadows in the name. There's this Barnabas Guy."  
" Ooh, Night Shadows you mean."  
" Yeah, that one."

~#~

" You're not going to tell Nick, are you?" – he says while he messes with my hair.  
God! It just like that romantic movies!  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
" You should've seen your face."  
" And…?"  
" I guess you've already been punished."

~#~

" We've run out of a subject …"  
" 'We' have not run out of a subject, I've got plenty of subject to share with you if you want to.…" - he interrupts me.  
I ignore him.  
" So, have you seen my plastic bags?"  
" I was curious about that fluffy stuff."  
" What fluffy stuff?"  
" The ones that come in a Pink Box."  
" You've taken my sanitary napkins?"  
" Then they have a name, after all?"  
" What did you do with them?"  
" I was going to ask you what were they for."  
I lift my head up and stare into his eyes.  
" So you don't know?"  
He moves his head in denyal.  
" Do you know what a period is?"  
He moves his head in a "No" again.  
" Oh right, you didn't have to worry about that."  
" What do you mean?"  
" When your period is late, it can bee a sign that you're pregnant."  
He stares at me.  
" How do you put it on."  
" It's written in the package."  
" Are you serious?!"  
And with that he's gone and I almost fall out of the bed.  
He comes back with a little pink package in his hands, smiling maliciously."  
" Can't you demonstrate the proc…?"  
" What about my chocolates?" – I interrupt him.  
" I did not take your chocolates."  
I stare at him like the good cop/bad cop performance.  
" Okay, I took your chocolates."  
" Where did you put them?"  
" Why do you women have to talk so much?"  
I ignore him.  
" Have I mencioned how good it is to feel you lying on my chest?"  
I roll my eyes. I had even forgotten about my situation.


End file.
